Alma Elma/Paradox
Alma Elma is one of the Four Heavenly Knights and a boss in the second part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Biography details below are vague. Please fix if there are any mistakes. After cruising though the tournament, Luka and his party arrive at the finals. Much like in the original series, Alma Elma is there. After a quick skirmish, Luka and friends take a second to breathe. Hild comments that Alma Elma has used 7% of her power. Then Granberia shows up, along with Mephisto. Granberia tries to understand why Alma Elma isn’t following the current Monster Lord's orders, to which Alma Elma comments that the current Monster Lord isn’t the one that she promised to follow. Granberia then prepares for battle, saying that she will cut Alma Elma down. Alma Elma then joins Luka’s party as a temporary member after asking him if he was angry that he was used. After Alma Elma* (or your LoC party team) forces Granberia back, Mephisto is surprised and retreats. Before leaving, Granberia asks Alma Elma if this is what she wanted, in which she replies that the wind is free and does what it wants. If on the Alice route, she askes if Alma Elma would join, and she declines, saying the same thing. Bringing Promestein and (if on Alice Route) Morrigan back to the Ancient Temple Ruins where Hild was stored causes Morrigan to explain what they (the sisters) were doing. They transfered their souls from their home world to the Paradox world and fused with their bodies present there, while the Seraphim can freely travel between them. Alma Elma shows up and then tries to kill Morrigan, as she judges the atrocities commited by the latter gives succubi an horrible reputation. Beat her up and she joins the party for real. Monsterpedia Entry “Called the Queen Succubus, she is the most powerful of the succubi. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a master of Wind magic. In addition, her flexible body makes her the most powerful hand to hand fighter of the Four Heavenly Knights. A moody woman, she is easy to hate. Living in the moment, all she cares about is her own pleasure. Though she has no sense of loyalty, she acknowledges the Monster Lord’s power, and follows her instructions. A lewd Monster, her only enjoyment in life is playing with men. Once she catches a man, she tries to finish him off using a wide variety of methods. Using her tail, it’s said that the man will faint after tasting the overwhelming pleasure. After squeezing every drop of semen out of the man, she will usually eat them. In addition to being able to eat semen with her tail, she can expand it to swallow men whole. Alma Elma prefers powerful warriors who challenge her instead of weak ordinary men.” Attacks First Battle *'Attack' – One Foe *'Squall' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute *'Pink Typhoon' – All Foes, Certain Hit, No Attribute, Seduction 25% *'Succubus Handjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Caress' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Cunnilingus' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Paizuri' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute. *'Tail Drain' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Drain HP *'Kiss of Ecstasy' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Trance 75% *'Succubus Arts' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Climax 25% *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% *'Hustle Dance' – All Allies, Heal, + 800 Speed Second Battle *'Attack' – One Foe *'Delta Aero' – All Foes, Magical, Wind Attribute *'Pink Typhoon' – All Foes, Certain Hit, No Attribute, Seduction 25% *'Lilith Orgia' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Horny/Trance 75% *'Romanus Teri: Aru' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Romanus Teri: Eru' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute *'Melo Sophie: Dora' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Ceremony' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Climax 25% *'Demon Eyes of Sleep' – All Foes, Magical, Sleep 75%. *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75%. *'Demon Eyes of Incontinence' – All Foes, Magical, Incontinence 75%. *'Mass Dispel' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel Buffs *'Hustle Dance' – All Allies, Heal, + 800 Speed *'Devastating Gale' – Self Buff, + 100% Evade, + 50% Magic Evade for 4 Turns Strategy First Battle As expected of Alma Elma, she basically only uses Pleasure-based attacks and skills. She’s also immune to them, if you were crazy enough to try and use Pleasure attacks on her. She has quite a few troublesome attacks, Pink Typhoon can seduce everyone along with non-elemental damage, Kiss of Ecstasy/Demon Eyes of Seduction inflict dangerous status effects and Tail Drain/Hustle Dance can heal her back up. She also has a pretty good chance to dodge physical attacks, so either slow her down or speed yourself up. Not too hard… but she’s not trying, is she? Second Battle Doesn’t seem like she’s holding back any more. She has a lot more non-Pleasure attacks, as well as a dispel for those that like stacking buffs. Like before, make sure your team isn’t too weak to Pleasure or Wind, and have a way to ward off the status effects her Demon Eyes can inflict. Her self buff, Devastating Gale can be a pain to deal with if you are using any physical attacks, or even magical attacks, so either use auto hit attacks or dispel her before attacking. Beware that Hustle Dance can heal her a ton, so try and burst her in one turn before she can heal from your attack. Evaluation First Battle “It seems that you suffered a staggering defeat against Alma Elma. Even though she is a strong opponent, you’re still pathetic. You have to wait for an opportunity to present itself to you. Alma Elma uses powerful pleasure attacks. Her wind attacks are also powerful. Replace any of your party members who have wind or pleasure weaknesses with ones who are strong against them. Pleasure and Wind attacks don't work on her, so don't use them. Also, she’s very strong against status ailments. Now go, oh Brave Luka. One day for sure, you will destroy that Succubus Queen with your own hands.” Second Battle “Alma Elma defeated you… You probably tasted delicious. Alma Elma is a difficult adversary and her Pleasure attacks are very powerful. Her wind attacks are also quite troublesome. Take out of your party any members who have wind and pleasure weaknesses. Bring instead party members who are strong against those elements. In addition, she uses pleasure related status effects which are extremely dangerous. I’d suggest bringing companions who are resistant to these attacks as well. Pleasure and Wind attacks don’t work on her, so do not use these attacks. Status effects almost never work on her, so it’s best not to rely on them. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Even at the fierce battle of the Monster Lord’s Castle, with your sword… … Huh? You weren’t at the Monster Lord’s Castle? Just where was that…?” Category:Artist: Akazawa RED Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Super Boss Category:Bosses